User blog:Nekokokokoko/Is OnePunchMan the "Savior of Anime" or the "Cause of Ruin in Anime"?
What can I say? One Punch man is superb! Granted, most might say that the anime industry is booming because its abosolutely a-mazing details, action and production. Heck, there is even a "10 Reasons Why One-Punch Man is the Anime You Need to Watch" on orzzzz.com. It's action packed, does not fail to disappoint, the main character in too FREAKING strong, getting GREAT view, and it's not even a harem or an ecchi to boot. So people could say that Saitama is the reason many anime fans became more and more interested in watching the anime again. Yup! You are The Man, Saitama. Your anime is not like the usual over-powering anime character that is so strong from the start with a oh-so-perfect characteristic. You are NOT happy that you are too strong, who saw that coming? Plus, your story contains reality lesson worth knowing. Like how to declared that you are a Hero because you want, not for fame and glory like those so-called-heroes. The accuracy of the anime with the manga is almost flawless! Even the internet is being flooded with memes about you. So what could possibly be wrong right? But here is the thing: Two days ago pior to this post, animemaru.com, a anime news network, has this to say "One Punch Man Inspires Thousands to Work Out Instead of Watch TV, Ruins Anime" Sound like a funny thing at first right? Yeah, given how our favorite protoganist told everyone his secret to his power. Yup you know what I mean, his: “100 PUSH-UPS, 100 SIT-UPS, 100 SQUATS, AND 10 KM RUNNING EVERY SINGLE DAY!!!” According directly from their website, they had this to say: "All expectations for the anime were seemingly met as the production treated viewers to brilliant animation, fantastic sound & music, and well-timed comedy. The premier of One Punch Man had millions of views worldwide. As the weeks went on, however, fear bloomed at Madhouse Studios. Anime Maru sat down with OPM‘s director Shingo Natsume to figure out what was going down. AM: Mr. Natsume, thanks for taking the time to talk with us today. Natsume: Yes, no problem. AM: It’s our understanding that the One Punch Man anime has been steadily losing views? Natsume: More specifically, viewership dropped off drastically after episode 3. AM: I’m sorry, could you please explain? Natsume: Well you see, in episode 3 there’s a scene where the main character, Saitama, explains his workout regimen. It seems as though we got so many people into the anime in the first 2 episodes that people really believed they could be the world’s strongest superhero and started doing the regimen. Curious to find out more, we hit the streets of Tokyo. Sure enough, we found many a bloated NEET and anime otaku charging through parks or doing push-ups. When asked about their newfound determination, every person responded with the same “100 PUSH-UPS, 100 SIT-UPS, 100 SQUATS, AND 10 KM RUNNING EVERY SINGLE DAY!!!” (See what I mean?) Natsume: We just wanted to make a good anime that all of the fans of One Punch Man, as well as new fans, could enjoy. We poured our heart and soul into this project. But it seems we poured too much, and now everybody’s so busy caught in the hype we created to actually keep watching. Madhouse isn’t the only one feeling the heat, nearly all animation studios with shows airing this season have reported drastic losses in recent weeks; save for Earth Star Entertainment, who have hit big with their late-night exercise show Anitore! EX. Major television networks are starting to report losses as well. Not all news is bad, however, as Japan’s Ministry of Health released a survey that indicates Japan could surge from 6th to 2nd healthiest nation in the next year, and reach 1st in 3 years when everybody finishes their training regimen. The Ministry of Jobs and Welfare has also reported that productivity has never been higher in the workplace. Natsume: What good is there in Japan if we don’t have anime? Sure, we used to have giant monsters, but when Godzilla attacked last week someone defeated her with one kick, so now she’s out too. We’ve ruined ourselves, and One Punch Man ruined anime." ... .. . So, then fellow people and my dear friends, is this a good thing or a bad thing? Category:Blog posts